


Zamek

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Lucyfer zatrzaskuje się w toalecie, ale Sam i tak go kocha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1. z serii promptów z Google Grafika.  
> Nie wiem, co myślałam, jak to pisałam.  
> Nabazgrane jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, odgrzebałam dzisiaj. Brak bety, bo czemu nie.  
> (W Wordzie mam 300 słów, tutaj 290 - ao3 w jakiś magiczny sposób kradnie mi słowa.)  
> Enjoy! :D

\- Cholera jasna, Sam, dlaczego te zamki są takie skomplikowane?! – bardziej wyjęczał niż wykrzyczał Lucyfer, zmęczony i znudzony próbowaniem otwarcia drzwi, za którymi się zatrzasnął. Albowiem zatrzasnął się w toalecie. I niezbyt uśmiechało mu się spędzenie reszty życia w towarzystwie papieru toaletowego i klozetowej szczotki. Winchester stojący po drugiej stronie dzielącej ich przeszkody westchnął krótko, przewróciwszy oczami.

  
 - Gdybyś umiał normalnie je zamykać, nie musiałbyś poznawać ich dokładnej budowy – zripostował zdenerwowany. Upadły anioł rozbierał wewnętrzny zamek od ponad godziny, co pół minuty zadając łowcy jedno z tak głupich i bezsensownych pytań, że długowłosy miał ochotę zdzielić go twarz. Na szczęście Lucyfera najpierw musiałby przebić się przez parę centymetrów drewnianej sklejki, pomalowanej na obrzydliwy, biały kolor, który wcale nie był biały. Urok tanich, motelowych kibli.

  
 - Właśnie dlatego nie umiem ich normalnie zamknąć, bo są skomplikowane – odburknął obrażony blondyn, wykręcając zgiętym spinaczem dziwną część zamka, która po chwili leżała u jego stóp. Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc jego dziecinny ton, jednak udawał nieruszonego.

  
 - Super, teraz wystarczy przekręcić tę malutką gałeczkę, żeby go odblokować. Masz ją? – zapytał, z uwagą nasłuchując odgłosów po drugiej stronie. Teraz słyszał tylko ciche przekleństwa i chrząknięcie.

  
 - Sammy… Ja ją chyba wykręciłem – przyznał Lucyfer, a Winchester ścisnął i rozluźnił pięści.

  
 - Co za matoł… - wyszeptał do siebie, opierając się plecami o drzwi.

  
 - Słyszałem to! – oświadczył urażony były archanioł, przez co Sam mógł wręcz zobaczyć, jak mruży powieki. I dodał sobie do tego odgłos skrzypiących wrót.

  
 - I tak mnie kochasz – dodał po chwili rozpogodzonym głosem Jutrzenka, najwyraźniej szukający na podłodze odkręconej gałeczki.

  
 - A mam inne wyjście? – mruknął całkiem głośno Sam, ale na jego twarzy formował się coraz szerszy uśmiech. Usiadł, wygodnie ułożył się pod drzwiami i z głową opartą o nie przygotował się na jeszcze kilkugodzinny przewodnik rozbrajania zamków w motelowych toaletach.


End file.
